


Netflix and Blowjobs

by JesseTheComet



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Dan, Bottom!Dan Avidan, Dan is an angel, Dom!Arin, Drabble, Hints at ABDL, M/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Rimming, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, bj's, my first sexy times fic, sub!dan, they're both real into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseTheComet/pseuds/JesseTheComet
Summary: Alternate title: Arin eats Dan out and that's about it.





	Netflix and Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a few days! We've been looking for houses and I haven't really had time to write. But I'm here now! So enjoy the sexy times. Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> The tag that will follow most of my fics is "Dan is an angel" so start tagging! I want it to be a real tag, because Danny boi deserves it!

“Oh god, Arin..Arin, please don't stop, don't stop..” Dan begged, tears pricking at his eyes in pleasure. Arin was kneeling, nose shoved into Dan's taint. His eyes roll back as his nose nudges his prostate from the outside. That, with the combined effort of Arin's tongue lavishing his hole...pure heaven. “More..please, please..” He couldn't stop begging, his brain telling him to shut up. His mouth didn't listen. Practically screaming as Arin lubed up a finger and pressed it inside, Dan was slowly going crazy. “Fuck! Oh, shit! Yes! F-fuck me!” Arin was grinding on the bed, panting loudly. Saliva covered his face. “There you go, baby, there you go…” He leans down and takes Dan’s dick down his throat.

Dan bucks up, tears running down his eyes. “Arinn! Fuck..I can’t, it’s too much!” His hands weave into Arin’s silky hair, and he begins to pull in overstimulation. He’s screaming, Arin’s thick finger abusing his prostate. Arin pulls off, laughing under his breath fondly. “You’re so loud, baby..calm down..caalllmm down.” He massages Dan’s prostate, kissing at his nipples. “Been so good for me, baby. You’ve taken me so well tonight. I’m so proud of you..” Dan’s mouth is open wide with pants. Arin notices this, reaching up with his free hand to shove his fingers into his mouth. Eyes rolling back, he greedily sucks on them rolling his tongue around. He's so hard, so close. But still, he begs for more around Arin's fingers. Pulling off, he tries to catch his breath. "Arin.." He wheezes. "Arin, let me suck you. Please?" Arin blushes, eyes wide. He nods. "Hell yeah." Pulling down his shorts hurriedly, his dick springs out. Dan's mouth waters at the sight. Arin is thick, just long enough to go down his throat. He sits up bowing his head. Taking the head into his mouth, he moans at the taste of pre-cum and Arin. Shoving his own head down he gags, but doesn't stop. Tears run down his face. "P-pull my hair.." He mumbles through his mouthful. Arin nods, doing so. Dan moans, dick throbbing in between his legs. Having taken his finger out of Dan, Arin's hand trails down Dan's back and grips his ass. Teasing his entrance with his forefinger, Arin slowly pushes in. "Think you can cum just from your ass?" Arin asks in a teasing tone. Dan nods, knowing he definitely could. His abused prostate is brushed upon, and he pulls off Arin's dick. "Oh god, don't stopp.." He holds onto Arin's hips. "Feels so good, Arin..I'm gonna cum." He grits his teeth, fucking himself on his finger. "Cum for me, baby. Cum for daddy." It takes his body a moment to process before he's cumming all over himself, crying out Arin's name over and over again. Arin holds him through it, and he feels so grateful in that moment. "Ah, I'm gross.." He wipes himself off with his hand. Making eye contact with Arin, he slowly licks the cum off. Arin shudders, reaching down to jerk off. "You wanna cum on my face?" Dan asks. "Of fucking course I wanna cum on your face." Arin retorts, aiming as Dan kneels on the bed. "Ah, shit. So beautiful, so gorgeous, my little boy.." Arin groans, a guttural moan escaping him as he stripes cum all over Dan's face. Dan's mouth opens wide and he gets a bit inside. Feeling his eyes droop, he lays down. "Arin...cuddles.." He hears some shuffling. "Hold on, I have to clean us up." Dan sits in silence for a while, until he feels a warm washcloth on his face. "Mmm..thank you.." Arin throws it in the bathroom and lays down with Dan. They spoon, Arin being the big spoon and Danny being the little. Literally. Arin holds Dan by the waist. "You want me to play Netflix so you can sleep." Dan nods. "Mm. Sherlock." Arin does what is asked of him, kissing Dan's shoulder. "I love you, Big Cat." Dan mumbles. "Love you too."


End file.
